Bretonnia
The Kingdom of Bretonnia ' is a Human nation that lies between the Grey Mountains and the Great Ocean, within lands that were once part of the High Elves domain in -3000 IC. Bretonnia is second only in size, and military might unto that of the Empire, having a culture and society that revolves around the ideals of nobility, social birthright and the upholding of a strictly enforced code of chivalry. The nation of Bretonnia has also been credited for having the greatest Knights in the entire Old World, rivaling, or in some ways even surpassing that of the Imperial Empire's own Knightly Orders. As such, it is a common practice for the armies of Bretonnia to be comprised mostly of Knights and Noblemen, supported by massed peasant levies of archers and pikemen. Each Knight is required by Law, {these being mostly the edicts of the King}, to bring his own vassle army of levies, {His Knight's fee}, to provide the Bretonnian military with much needed man-power. The religion that currently dominates this mighty feudal nation, is the worship of a local elemental diety known only as the ''"Lady of the Lake". This mysteirous Goddess of Purity, Light and Order is believed to have aided ''King Gilles le Breton'' in unifying Bretonnia unto a single nation, during a Greenskin Invasion from the Southern Mountains in 978 IC. The Bretonnian calender is offset from the Sigmarian Empire's by about 977 years, as the people of the Bretonni weren't fully united until King Gilles reign as the first Bretonnian monarch and Grail Knight. Bretonnian recorded history can vary greatly from dutchy to dutchy, being recorded and maintained such as it is, mostly by monks within the many Grail Monestary's dotting the land. Even today most Bretonnians are completely illiterate, this includes the Nobles, all of whom retain through patronage, a stable of artists, musicians, scolars and monks to do such work for them. History The Land of Bretonnia did not exist in actuality during the time of Sigmar and the earliest days of the Empire. Indeed, many centuries passed before a great and noble Knight united the highly independant and prideful Brettonni tribes in the same way Sigmar had with the birth of the Empire. The earliest days of Bretonnian history are not well recorded, though it has been conjectured that as within the wider world, it may have once been ruled over by the cold-blooded Lizardmen at the dawn of the planets creation. Then long after their first great struggle to hold back the Forces of Chaos during the First Chaos Incurions, the land that would later become Bretonnia was settled by the High Elves of Ulthuan, this being done during the reign of Phoenix King ''' Bel-Shanaar the Explorer. '''Many elven colonies dotted the coast and larger rivers of Bretonnia during the first years of their colonization, of which the most famous was the city of Tor Alessi (now L'Anguille). These colonies survived the civil war with Malekith, and then the Sundering relatively unscathed, but soon faced the full wrath of the Dwarves in a time known as The War of the Beards. Bretonnia was the primary battleground of this war, which lasted for well over three centuries. The war finally ending with the death of '''Pheonix King Caledor II, '''and the subsequent capture of the '''Phoenix Crown by the Dwarves. However, the war had so weakened the High Elves by this time, that the next Phoenix King''' Caradryel', ordered a withdrawal of all Elves back to Ulthuan, leaving the Elven colonies in ruin. Those few Elves that refused his command retreated unto the enchanted glades of ''Athel Loren and over the centuries degenerated into the now feral Wood Elves. It was at this time that the first nomadic human settlers of Bretonnia appeared. Circa fifteen hundred years before the time of Sigmar, an agricultural tribe of people arrived on the western side of Axe Bite Pass after escaping the many wars being fought in the East as the Greenskin menace began to overwhelm all in their path. These primitive tribes had little knowledge of metalwork or warfare, and relied heavily on agriculture and flint-crafted weapons to survive in the harsh wilderness. These groups of people were known to have worshipped a primordial earth elemental goddess called Rhya, and erected many primitive stone circles in her honour. These Stone Circles were a place of natural power, and were marked with symbols that remain as a foundation of the Druidic Old Faith unto this day. Presumably it was around this time that Greenskins race followed them into the lands of Bretonnia, where they would become a consistent plague to all of humanity. Approximately five hundred years later, around one thousand years before the time of Sigmar. A second wave of human migrations crossed over the World's Edge Mountains in order to also escape the Greenskin threat. These new human tribes were warlike, strong and and fierce, they fought greenskin and indigenous human populations alike. While most of these tribes settled within and eventually became the Empire, one far ranging tribe crossed the Grey Mountains. This tribe, called the Bretonni, was to give its name to the land they found. Like their eastern kin, they fought both the Greenskins and earth-worshippers, and thus soon became the dominant culture within this new land. The Bretonni were also master horsemen and possessed of a proud martial bearing. They settled and farmed Bretonnia, soon splintering into smaller groups which made war upon each other with just as much gusto as any other ememy. They would thus remain within this state for almost two thousand years. The Unification of Bretonnia (978 to 1447 IC) When Sigmar founded the Empire, he extended an invitation unto all the Bretonni warlords to join him in his new confederation. Despite noble Sigmar's goal of pan-human unity, the cultural differences between the Bretonni and his people were apparently too large to overcome, thus his offer was quickly rebuffed by them. While the Empire experienced many growing pains throughout the first millennium of its existence, the Bretonni would remain as a whole, a fractured people. It would be foolish to say that they did not advance though, and with trade and knowledge gained from the Dwarf holds within the Grey Mountains, the Dukedoms of Bretonnia began to resemble something closer towards their modern state, with each King or Warlord renaming themselves as a Duke of his own small kingdom. The Greenskins had lived within Bretonnia alongside the Bretonni for many years, and as is normal for these foul creatures, their population eventually reached saturation point, and they began to overrun the Bretonni across the lands. The Dukedoms of Cuileux and Glanborielle were the first to be consumed by this ever greater multiplication of Orcs and Goblins, eventually leading to the remaing Dukedoms to fight for thier lives. One of the Dukes however, Duke Gilles of Bastonne, led a crusade alongside his fellow Dukes in their effort to stop the Greenskin menace from taking over. He was the most highly respected amongst his peers for slaying the dragon Smearghus '''earlier in his reign. Gilles rallied the Duke '''Thierulf d'Lyonesse, and his greatest and most loyal friend, Duke''' Landuin d'Mousillon unto his side for the coming conflict, but even these three and their combined grand army, found themselves outfought and facing almost certain annihilation. This inexpirenced and badly battered "Bretonni" army then encamped beside a lake. Upon the morrow, they felt certain to face their doom upon the field of battle, with the war drums of the Orc Waagh allowing them no rest or sleep. That morning, when all hope seemed lost for the Bretonni cause, a true miracle unfolded upon Gilles and his army of Knights. As Gilles knelt before the lakeside to drink from its pure waters and pray for strength, an ethereal and heavenly beautiful woman arose from out of the mists, leaving the Bretonni army agasp and afraid. Gilles was the first to make a move, raising the bloodstained and tattered banner of Bastonne high, inspired by some genius or desperate madness, he cried out "Lady, wouldst thou bless mine banner!" He then dipped it into the lake at the lady's feet, whence he drew it forth and raised it high again so all could see, it was still dry and fully restored, only now also ablazed with the glowing icon of a golden Grail. The other Dukes and knights then scrambled to follow his example, asking the beautiful Lady to bless their swords, lances, or warhorse for the coming battle. Finally the lady held forth a large gilded chalice overflowing with light, giving it to Gilles and his companions to drink from and regain their strenght to do what is neccessary to win. These three became the first Grail Knights, and below the banner of the "Lady of the Lake" the Bretonni won their first great victory against the Greenskins. Gilles then led his army across all of Bretonnia, fighting the twelve grand battles against its enemies that lead to the formation of the twelve original Dukedoms of Bretonnia. The Lady appeared again and again as each Duke proved his worthiness to her, offering the grail unto every loyal Duke as a reward for their bravery during battle. The twelve Dukes, or Companions as they soon became known, inflicted a final decisive defeat upon the greenskins and forced them back into the deep woods and mountains. Thus with peace won, it was agreed that so to would there be peace amongst the surviving twelve Duchies. Gilles was dubbed "'''le Breton and le Uniter", and with the blessing from the Lady of hte Lakes representative, the mystical Fay Enchantress, he thus became the first King of Bretonnia. With the tragic death of Gilles in the year 17 (995 IC) by Orcish ambushers, the Kingdom of Bretonnia was left with a dilemma. There was much wailing lamentation and gnashing of teeth throughout the lands, as all Bretonnia mourned the passing of their first king. Gilles's only recognised son, Louis was crowned the next Duke of Bastonne, and the possible new King of Bretonnia. However, the question of whether he should also be proclaimed King of all Bretonnia, as old tribal tradition allowed, was much debated. Many advocated that Landium d'Moussilon should take the position, whilest other's believed Landuin's rival, Thierulf d'Lyonesse or the wise Marcus d'Bordeleaux, should make a suitable heir to the crown. The majority of Dukes eventually agreed that Louis should take on the duty, but this then posed another greater problem. Louis had not drunk from the Holy Grail, as had his father and all other Dukes at that time of the Kingdoms founding. No knight it had been decreed, no matter of birthright, could become Lord over all Bretonnia without first having the blessings of both the Fay Enchantress and the Lady of the Lake. So it was that Louis left court, setting out immediately upon his quest to find the Lady, and thus prove his worth before her sight, towards earning himself the title of King. This act has also earned him the title as "The Rash". This event eventually led to the tradition of the Questin For year's Louis "le Rash" d'Breton traveled the length and breadth of Bretonnia, righting wrongs and doing great deeds in service to the Goddess. With his absense, Duke Theirulf d' Lyonesse acted as steward of all Bretonnia, much to the annoyance of Duke Landium d'Mousillon. Year's later, Louis returned to his ancestral castle astride a mighty purebreed charger, his golden hair was shining and his eyes were aglow with a Divine noble pressence. None could doubt that the Lady had blessed him, so thus his subjects fell unto their knee's before him, and pledge their loyalty to the new King. So it was that Louis was crowned King of all Bretonnia, and presented with the golden Crown, a gift given by the Fay Enchantress herself. All Bretonnia rejoiced in their new monarch, and made ready to do what ever he demands. His first act as king was to formalize a code of honour and chilvary that his father and the Companions had lived by. These original vows of chivalric knighthood still exist within the halls of Bastonne, upon a crumbling parchment, decorated with an elaborate script, that details the duties and privileges of a knight, and all other ranks within noble society. All across Bretonnia, knights embraced these vows, and many noble warriors gave up all deed of title, castles, wealth and rank, to embark upon the path of a Questing Knight. A wave of faith swept through Bretonnia, and the Lady of the Lake verily became the primary deity of the noble classes. The Dukes continued to push back all evil from within their border's, and aided in the struggles of their neighbours to do like wise, whichl lead to Bretonnia flourishing with wealth and power. The great port cities grew large and sprawling, prosperous with renewed trade. Grail chapels were built in places of holy significance, and the Fay Enchantress guided the Dukes of Bretonnia in their worship of the Lady. For the next few hundred years Bretonnia continued to grow in both strenght and cultural influence. This was a golden age of chivalry, and when their lands were threatened, they crushed all foe's that dared to face them. King Gulliaume defeated the Orc tribes of the Massif Orcal highlands, sparing none. Lord Lamorte smashed the skeletal fleets of the Tomb Kings at Savage Point. The hated beasts of the forest were also pushed deeper and deeper into their darkly wooded realms, and were even finally expelled from the more open and lightly forested lands of the Dukedom of Theodremund d'Artios. The Crusades and the War's of Errantry (1448 to 2490 IC) In the year 470 (1448 IC) the war-torn southern realm of Estalia was invaded by Jaffar and the armies of Araby. Diplomatic envoy's pleaded with Bretonnia to send aid, and the king sent out his call to war towards all of Bretonnia. Throughout all the dukedom's this call to war was heard, and countless knight's pledge their lance to the cause. In his noble wisdom, King Louis the Righteous gave permission for warriors of the Empire to cross Bretonnia on their journey to Estalia, for they too had pledged their aid, despite the lack of unification during the reign of the three emperors. Within time, the armies of Jaffar were pushed back by the more mobile and heavily armored forces of the Crusading Knights, forcing him to relinquish his hold on most of Estalia. Retreating back to Araby, but leaving a token force of troops around the important sea-ports of Estalia, Jaffar's armies were hounded by the Bretonnians who persued them tirelessly. The Crusading army finally managed to reached the sandy beaches of Araby and invaded the major city and trade-port of Copher. As the crusaders sailed with the aid of Estalian ports and Tilean warships, Jaffar and his men prepared for the coming invasion by fortifying most of the major sea-ports. When they finally arrived in the spice-trading city of Copher it was heavily fortified and the defenders were well prepared for the coming battle. Yet they weren't prepared for the wrath of the northern kingdoms that Jaffar had brought upon them, and once the defenders first started faltering against the onslaught of knights and siege towers, the high spires of Copher were pulled to the ground and much of the population were put to the sword. Not even the harsh desert condition's could perturb the knights, and their fevour very slowly took their toll on Jaffar's warriors as many desert tribes under Jaffar's control are growing tired of this war of attrition. Despite Jaffar having a far more vastly larger army then the crusaders as the war's entered their third year, Jaffar's armies began to disband, for many of the tribes of Araby grew weary of the despot's incompetence. After frustrating months of minor skirmishes, the Bretonnians faced Jaffar at the''' Battle of El Haikk'. Elemental spirits of the deep deserts were summoned to fight alongside Jaffar's armies, and with their numerical superiority, they overwhelmed the outnumbered crusaders on all sides. Just when all hope seems lost and the army was almost at the breaking point, a host of both Empire and Bretonnian knights charged furiosusly at the tightly packed army, mowing down the lightly armored soldiers until finally the armies were scattered by the sudden death of Jaffar by a Bretonnian lance.. Disliking the harsh, dry lands, for it proved too vast and hostle to be completely conquered, the Bretonnians sailed back home, with their cargoships filled with exotic goods and treasures, while the Empire Knight's remained behind to hunt down the remants of Jaffar's army, and would eventualy lead to the creation of several more Knightly Orders. Meanwhile, a second great crusading force, led by Baron Tybalt, had left Bretonnia and was travelling the long road overland towards Araby. Hearing of the great victory, his force did not press onto the desert kingdom's, feeling sadden at the lose of such a glorious campaign. Nevertheless, under Tybalt's leadership they pushed into lands that had not yet been conquered by any civilised race. Seeking glory and honour, they sought out the armies of Greenskin's that plauged these lands for centuries, and many great victory were won. The hardy Dwarves that dwelled in the mountains around these lands rejoiced, for the Bretonnians had dealt a serious blow to their ancient enemy, and they bestowed much praise and honour upon the Knights. Rare it was these day's for the reclusive Dwarf's to contact with the other nation's of men, other then the Empire. These victories eventually bestowed a bond between Bretonnia and the Dwarves of Karaz Ankor. These lands later became known by most as the Border Prince. Indeed some knights remained there, building great castle in the following decades, hoping to create their own kingdom upon the frontier of this region. Despite these grand crusades beyond Bretonnia, the dukedoms themselves were not left undefended, for there were still intermittent threats within the borders of their kingdom that needed to be secured. One such threat coincided with the deadly Red Pox that swept through southern Bretonnia and decimating the population's of peasants living in the sinking slums and hovels villages. As if this were a trigger, foul rat-men creatures erupted from their tunnels and attacked the Bretonnian provinces. Marching to the aid of the Duke of Parravon came the mysterious fey folk of Athel Loren, lending their otherworldly power's to the knights to destroy this threat before disappering once more. Other perils have been succesfully defeated, including attacks from other hated minions of Chaos, be they beserker Norsemen or foul forest Beast. Throughout the ages, other crusades have been waged by the proud Bretonnians, yet none of them so great as the last one. One such crusade however was led into the deep deserts to the east of Araby, in the land of the Tomb King's, and a great many battle's were won in that year. Others seen Bretonnians fighting far from home, even as far across the ocean's as the jungle lands of the New World. Some of these crusades were declared as Errantry War's, a tradition that derives from the old custom of the Errands of Knighthood. Usually a young knight would be set a task by their lord, an errand that must be fufilled before they can attain full knighthood. Errands traditionally included such things as the recovery of a lost artefact, the slaying of a great beast terrorising a rural village or succesfully escorting a nobly lady through dangerous lands. However, in times of war and peril, a king may declare an Errantry War. At such times, a young Knight Errant may earn the title of Knight of the Realm through brave deeds and daring exploits on the field of battle. When an Errantry War is declared, many of young knights all over Bretonnia rally to the cause, eager to earn their full knighthood. These unseasoned Knights throw themselves in the thickest of fightings, often fighting recklessly trying their best to outdo their comrades and gain the attention of their superiors. As such, the king may declare an Errantry War when has a need to quickly gather a large, well-motivated, yet unseasoned army of knights. In the year 1223 (2201 IC) King Louren Orc-Slayer ammassed a grand army after declaring an Errantry War, with thousands of young knights joining the ranks of the more experienced retinues of the dukes. Togather, this army smashed the growing Orc and Goblin tribes that have been amassing for many years on the border's of Bretonnia. The traditional frontier's of the dukedom's were expanded, and many Greenskin strongholds have been conquered. New castles were built along these borders, and many of the young Knights Errant were granted these domains along with full knightly titles at the end of the war. The longest Errantry War ever fought was launched by King Charlen in 1442 (2420 IC). The Border Prince were overrun by enemies and, despite their bitter resistance, there were being worn down. Charlen responded instantly to their appeal for aid, declaring his intention's to rid the Old World of the Greenskin menace once and for all. Charlen was brave and mighty warrior, but was never known for his great power of wits and strategy, for scholars knew that the Greenskin horde can never truely be defeated. Nevertheless, countless thousands of young knights embraced Charlen's vision passionately, and a great army set off across the mountians. However, a great many knights perished on this arudous journey. At first, victory followed victory and the Greenskin's were slaughtered on the banks of the Blood River. Nevertheless, as the years rolled by and more young knights travelled to the region to gain honour, Bretonnia grew weaker due to the lack of defender's within it's border. For over sixty-years the war continued, draining Bretonnia of financies, leader's, and entire generations of knights. Eventually, under King Phillippe V, the Errantry War was ended after a devastating defeat at Dread Pass, where the armies of Bretonnian Knights, were slaughtered by the hundreds, as the Orc's pulled these proud knights from their saddle's and killed them wholesale in the mountain pass. The Bretonnians, in their pride, do not cope well with defeat, and were it not for the wise king ending the wars, then countless more knights may well have thrown their lives away in an effort to regain the honour of their defeated brethren, making Bretonnia extremely weak militarily. The Incursion of Lichmaster Heinrich Kemmler (2491 to 2520 IC) The Dead rising from their graves, be a common theme amongst the tales of travelling merchants and commoners, those few what journey throughout Bretonnia, and reflect upon the profound effect the Undead hast had upon the kingdom. Being a very superstitious people, the idea of the dead rising and walking again, be especially horrific and abhorrent to the Bretonnians, amongst both noble born and commoner alike. The poorest and most isolated Peasants still follow their ways of the old religion. Thus they often bury their loved one face down in the earth below the hearth or front door of their hovels, with a pair of dried crow's feet in their mouth, and cloves of garlic stuffed into ear's. Apparently this is believed to stop them rising from their grave due some dark sorcery. In times long past, legion's of rotting warrior's borne upon the seas by the equally rotting fleets of Amenemhetum, raided the coasts of Bretonnia. They slaughtered without mercy or thought, in vessels of shallow-bottomed boat's, fashioned of rotting wood and bone kept afloat by the darkest of D'har sorcery. In isolated hamlet's all across Bretonnia there are also said to be foul vampiric mages and warrior-knights lurking still. The most famous of these latter being the so-called "Red Duke of Mousillon" whom plagued the lands of Bretonnia and raided into the Dutchy Aquitatine. Many a powerful and courageous Questing Knight hast set out to find and fight against him, thus to rid the land of such horrors but few have ever returned. The cursed dutchy of and the City Mousillon itself, hast long been associated with the undead. Indeed it is a very morbid realm, where death and disaster feature strongly in it's history. Being built upon a sinking swampland, and subject to frequent flooding, the tombs of the dead within thy City Mousillon are all by nessessity built above ground. {So massive are these sprawling and macabre graveyards there, that they are like a City of Tombs in their own right.} It is said that all manner of foul necromatic and sorcerous things, lurk and sculk amidst the darkened crypts hunting, plotting and scheming. One of the most recent, and major battles fought against an Undead horde, took place near and within "La Maisontal Abbey", within the Grey Mountains. A joint Undead-Skaven Horde, created and led, in a pact forged by the dreaded Empire Lichmaster "Heinrich Kemmler." and a Wraith Lord named Krell, attacked and sacked the aformentioned sacred Abbey of the Lady. The Lichmaster is the most hated and feared figure within all Bretonnian lore. Mother's use him still thus to scare children into behaving. Such was the invasion of Heinrich, that many of noble knight's still dread a second rising of Heinrich. One which would ultimately pull the great nation of Bretonnia into nothing more then a dreadland of rot and death. The battle was a most fierce struggle between the noble knights, and the rotting hordes of zombie's and warriors Kemmler and Krell had summoned up to serve them. As the battle raged on, knights and undead warriors fought viciously within the sacred grounds. They were finally overcome by the heroic actions of the great "Duke Tancred d'Quencilles" and his proud companion knights. Whom pushed the hordes back with a devastating charge and disrupted the sorcerous hold they had over their army, and it crumbeled away. Thus the skaven seeing this abandoned there allies as is theire habit to do. The Knight's returned victorious and with much honour, for their victory was indeed glorious. However it did still seem a hollow victory for the treasionous Skaven had merely used the foolish necromancer to gain hold of a mystical and powerful artefact kept within the Abbey. It is believed by most that Heinrich died in that bloody battle. Nevertheless the Lichmaster's body was never found, and Tancred spent the remainder of his life pursing the hated Necromancer unto the ends of the World. Tancred finally fell in battle against the surviving forces of the Lichmaster's minions, at the Battle of Montfort Bridge. Just as the hordes of Heinrich were scattered, he fell before he could reach and kill a hooded figure he believed to be Heinrich re-risen. It is said that the Lichmaster is still biding his time, thus to exact his revenge against all Bretonnia. Crowning of Louen Leoncoeur and the Storm of Chaos (2521 to 2522 IC) The Current King of Bretonnia is Louen Leoncoeur, and within him the populace of Bretonnia can see echoe of great knight's and warriors of past ages. It is said that the blood of Gilles le Breton run's strongly within his vein's, and all knights give thank's unto the "Lady of the Lake", in that they might better serve under him. For his nobility and strength harken's back unto those time's of the original Grail Companion's, this being thy highest pinnacle of Bretonnian noble honour and chivalric heroism. Louen has newly revived many old warrior traditions, including the hosting great tournaments. Indeed, he will often take part in these himself, and has provent time and again that he is the greatest and most skilled Grail knight within the the realm today. By encouraging all knight's to constantly hone their martial skill's at every oppertunity, some have speculated that Bretonnia is currently as powerful as it has ever been, perhaps even more so. The current king is wise, and the Faye has warned him that a storm of darkness be coming. It is the belief of those closest to him that he is readying for a new Errantry War. Some believe this could be against foul City Mousillon, to once and for all reduce the entire tainted pit unto rubble and scour it clean of all the dark souls hidden within. While other's talk of a great evil coming down from the lands of the far north, thus to consume the Empire and then all the Lands of men. Whatever the case, Bretonnia and it's knights will stand ready. At the onset of the Storm of Chaos, a great conclave was called for all the nation's of the Old World to attend. Where Man, Elf, and Dwarf shall sit side by side to discuss the ineviatable. Yet another invasion from the Chaos Wastes, and the coming of the Storm of Chaos. Knowing that he would need to gather all such forces he could thus to defeat Archaon, the Emperor has invited all Elector Counts of the Empire, and indeed the whole of the forces of Order within the Old World. Including the Dwarfs and the peoples of Estalia, Tilea and Bretonnia, to attend the great council in Altdorf in (2521 IC) known as the Conclave of Light. Many have answered the call, even the High Elves of Ulthuan, and the mighty Archmage Teclis once again walks the streets of Altdorf. At the Conclave the rulers of Man, Elf and Dwarf agreed to set aside their petty disputes, thus to fight under the banner of Order against the terrible threat of Chaos Undivided. For they know that if the Empire fall's, there will be no stoping Chaos from then consuming the Old World entire. Once Loueren returned to his castle, he called for a Errantry War against the hordes of Undivided Evil. Thus a great and Noble force of Bretonnian Knights and stout men-at-arms shalt race towards Middenheim. From the Southern pass of The Empire, lies hope of helping the Empire fight against this storm, and so probably save the world entire as well. The Lands Bretonnia is the second largest nation in the old world, about 1/3 the size of the Empire in terms of territory. The Land of Bretonnia is a feudal, traditional society where the peasants serve the knights in return for protection, while the knights are bound to militarily serve their lords in return for certain rights and titles. At the top of this feudal hierarchy is the King. Beneath the Kings are the Dukes. Beneath them are lesser ranks of nobility, the Marquesses, the Earls, the Viscounts, and the Barons in descending order. The King, Dukes, Marquesses, Earls, Viscounts, and Barons are also each the lord of a number of Knights, who are the lesser nobles. Each Knight (including the higher nobles) has his own force of Men-at-Arms chosen from the most physically able peasants. In return for serving his knightly lord, each peasant is given a small tract of land for his family and can be expected to be called upon for service in times of war. The Knights' forces typically consist of the stronger Men-at-Arms and the more lowly Bowmen levies. The lands of Bretonnia are somewhat rural, often having little to no innovation's in science and philosophy, and are somewhat backwards compared to the more technologically advanced nations, such as the Dwarves and the Empire. Often shunning advanced weapon's such as Gunpowerder, Cannons, and Machines, seeing them as dishonourable weapons. The lands are also ruled by spiritual and mystical leaders, the Fay Enchantress, her Damsels, and the Grail Knights, who are all faithful servants to the Lady of the Lake. The Lady of the Lake gets her servants by stealing all children with magical ability by the age of three. The girls become wizards in service to the Lady, her damsels. The males are never seen again. For reasons of religious devotion parents allow this awful custom. The Knights of Bretonnia are divided into four categories. ''Knights Errant are young sons of nobles who must prove themselves in battle. If successful, they become Knights of the Realm, are granted their own small plot of land to govern, and are obliged to defend Bretonnia should they be called. Questing Knights are brave individuals who renounce their titles and worldly possessions and journey to faraway lands in hopes of being deemed worthy by the Lady to become Grail Knights. Grail Knights are the most powerful and revered individuals in all of Bretonnia, second only to the Lady. They are living saints who represent the fearsome power of Bretonnia and answer only to the Lady herself. The Kingdom of Bretonnia is made up of 14 dukedoms: Couronne, L'Anguille, Artois, Lyonesse, Mousillon, Gisoreaux, Montfort, Bastonne, Bordeleaux, Aquitaine, Parravon, Brionne, Quenelles, and Carcassonne. Each of these, with the exception of Mousillon, is ruled by its own Duke, who in turn has various nobles and knights who serve under him. The great castle of the King is in the fortified city of Couronne, traditionally the capital. The Forest of Loren is within the borders of Bretonnia, but is considered to be the forbidden realm of the Wood Elves. The Commoner's and Peasants The lands are notorious for their oppression of the commoners and peasants, which some say are more strict and harsh then those of other Old World nations. This dark side of Bretonnian is put out where, the nobles and nobility are above the peasants in many way's. They have all the say in most matters, and the peasants are often living in far worst conditions then those in the Empire. The peasants have nearly few rights at all, and are kept illiterate and uneducated. They are considered property, and must commonly surrender 9/10ths of their crops to their feudal lord. As a result most of them will remain extremely poor throughout their entire lives. They may also not leave their home province unless allowed; as a result a certain degree of inbreeding is quite common. Many peasants are afflicted by clubfeet, extra fingers, lazy eyes, or similar defects. Bretonnian justice is harsh and ruled by superstition, any peasant who is caught stealing or poaching is usually hanged. An even harsher punishment is dealt to a peasant who attacks a noble. He and his family will be tortured and slowly dismembered, while all his friends and acquaintances will be crippled. Such is the price of rebellion. A small but growing middle class of commoners, also refered to as Freemen, make up the professional trades and merchants within Bretonnian society. Although literate for the most part, either self taught or by monks as there are no schools in Brettonia. All education is by private arangement and stemms from the many Grail Monasteries for a price. The artisans, craftsmen and semi professionals live almost exclusivley within the kingdom's few city's, and numerous larger towns situated along the kingdom's coasts and rivers. They remain socially segregated from the bonded peasants and give feilty to a lord or landed knight but remain free to move with permision from local authorities. Scholars, advocates doctors and the like are respected for their duties but remain of a lower class than the nobles, with few, if any, rights more than the peasants. The owership of gold jewelry and horded gold coin be forbiden to the common classes, and merchants must deal almost entirely in copper and silver. Officially Gold is used only amongst the nobles, mostly as tax and tithing unto the royal treasury. The''' Sumptuary laws''' are strictly applyed to this class, with gold and gems forbidden to be worn publicly. As is cloth of Purple, Bright Yellow or Green, gold and silver thread or silk of any colour. Furs are restricted to rabbit, cat and rat. Armour of burnished plate also be forbiden to all lower classes, as is the carrying of heavy swords. (Anything over the class of a rapier or light saber) Freemen are permitted to worship the Lady at shrines (upon a tithe being paid first), and a number of their recognised deities be permitted. Morr, Shallya, Manan and nominally Varena, as justice is totaly the bailiwick of the nobles and their authorised representatives. With all authority stemming from the King under divine right. The old religions of Taal and Rhya can still be found in some isolated rural areas. The nobles largely worship the Lady of the Lake, considered the national patron deity of chivalry. However the other deities of the Old World are respected and presumably worshipped on occasion. The main priestess of the Lady of Lake is the Faye Enchantress who is respected throughout Bretonnia. Other 'minor' Prophetesses and Damsels roam the kingdom, advising noble families, and occasionally aid Bretonnian armies in battle through their magical abilities. The peasants are not considered worthy enough to worship the Lady of the Lake directly. While they certainly respect and fear her, they usually worship the other deities of the Old World. Shallya, Verena and Morr are most common. The Blessing of the Lady Since ancient times, the Bretonnians have worshipped the Lady of the Lake as their goddess and their primary deity, a figure of myth and legend who guides their kings and protects their lands from harm. Worship of the Lady can be traced to the earilest days of the Kingdom. It is said that she arose from a lake before Gilles le Breton and his Knightly Companions on the dawn of the Great Victoy of Bordeleaux. Wreathed in a fey light, the Lady rose from the water bearing a grail which overflowed with light that spilled into the waters of the lake, blessing the assembled knights until dawn's light broke over the mountains. Gilles famously dipped his bloodied and tattered banner into the radiant waters of the lake crying: "Lady, Bless my Banner", only to lift it from the waters, magically restored and bearing the image of the lady and her glittering grail. Gilles and his Knights rode out and defeated the Orcs, then returned to the lake after the battle to give their thanks to the Lady for her blessings. And at this lake, he and his companions swore great oaths of friendship and to serve the lady and remained together to free the lands of Bretonnia from the monster's that assailed it. In the years that followed, Gilles and his kngihts went on to win many great victories and since those days, worship of the Lady has spread throughout Bretonnia. The lady herself is very rarely seen, and only in the most verdant depths of the land may she be found by a few privileged and pure souls. Those who do find her are regarded as highly favoured and are themselves revered. Appearing as an ageless maiden of unearthly beauty, the Lady will only appear to those who have faced great peril and are pure of heart. Many knights, wishing to prove their valour, declare that they will go on a Grail Quest and seek the lady of the lake to sup from her sacred chalice and become one of the legendary Grail Knights, warriors of unsurprising skill who are incapable of malice and impure thought. Sacred groves and areas of mystical power are her dwellings, and the Grail Knight are her protectors devoting themselves to upholding her honour. No base creatures or evildoers can profane her sacred places, and this is a duty that every knight in Bretonnia, not just the Grail Knight's, take very seriously indeed. The Bretonnia code of Chivalry is inextricably linked with the Lady of the Lake, as it is she who rewards honour and virtue, and the supreme sign of a knight's favour is to recieved her blessings. Throughout Bretonnia there are many Grail chapels built upon sites of holy significants, ranging from humble road-side shrines to great fortress cathedrals incorporated into a knight's castle. It is the sacred duty of the Grail Knights to protect these shrines and often such knights will devote the remainder of their lives to defending the Lady's holy places. These knights are known as hermit knights and spend their lives living in and defending the shrines and relics housed within. Calendar 'Bretonnian Holidays' All holidays within Brettonia stem from the foundation of the Kingdom, with the traditions of the original Bretonni tribes suborned or rededicated unto the Lady Of The Lake. These holy days now take preeminence above all others. *'Witching Night' Upon the first night after both moons are full in the new year, or three weeks after after the winter solstice, as Moreslieb be notoriously unregular in its celestial movements. All Bretonians celebrate the Lady's protection of the land from evil magic. It stemmed from a celebration of the eighth battle of Sir Gilles Le Breton. Where the Divine Lady did bless the damsel's of his army, and the "good magic" wielded by them upon the field of battle. A tradition has arisen throughout the Duchies that place the women of Bretonnia in charge of this celebration. Thus honouring the Damsel's with a sign of respect. Great bonfires are lit and effigies of male Mages and warlocks are burned upon them. In many rural areas an actual living wizard, sorcerer or warlock is captured and cast upon the fire, with varied levels of success. Always it must being a woman who lights the bonfire upon this night. *'Lilly Day' This being a celebration of the spring solstice originally. A celebration of new growth, and is concurrent with the Empire's {More-Growth} day. It is thus the most popular day for weddings. Most villages and towns in rural areas still follow an ancient tradition of choosing the most beautiful Maiden and proclaiming her the Lady of Lillies. ' She then presides over all festivities for the day thus being a queen for a day, able to pronounce new engagements and annul an arranged marriage, if just cause can be shown. *'Peace Tide The celebration of Sir Gilles Le Breton's final grand victory over the orks, thus forging the Kingdom. Festivals are centered around plays about and dramatic re-enactments of, the first King's great battles. A grand feast is held with Tournies and Jousts. Pledges of fealty are being renewed this day, along with displays of strength and martial prowess preformed upon the Lists and at the Butts. Prizes usually being given out to the greatest Swordsman, Horseman, Wrestler and common born Archer upon the end of each grand Tourny. An older tradition from tribal days, holds that any ongoing feuds or conflicts within a community, shouldst being resolved. Even if by duel of honour or a battle of champions unto death if demanded by both parties. Adjudicated by their local lord, bailiff or a respected monk, whom is being a lay cleric of a recognized and royally patented Grail Monastery Brotherhood. *'Day of Mystery' This day marks the day of the Lady Of The Lake's first appearance unto Gilles Le Breton, allowing him to drink from the Grail thus creating the first Grail Knight. It is the most holy day throughout Bretonnia. The barriers betwix the Lady's realm and mortal, mundane reality are said to grow verily thin upon this day and night. Most people- { thus meaning Nobles, freemen and merchants not peasants} -spend the day safely within a grail shrine, chapel or temple cathedral. Contemplating their sins and asking the Lady for her forgivness. *'Grail Day' Originally a day meant for the honouring of the Holy Grail. Grail Day has lately degenerated into a festival honouring the finest wines. A day of carousing and excessive drinking of wine drunk fully undiluted. A great feast is partaken of by the entire community, along with many Tornies and Jousting. Players, Jesters, Minstrels and artists are also honoured upon this day. As the specter of winter and the monsters of chaos it brings out, approches. Everyone celebrates in an air of nervous lurking fear of the harsh and long dark days to come. *'Kings Sleep' At the approch of the Midwinter solstice, in the deepest darkest days of the year. All gather together to remember that like the trees and meadows. Winter is turning and the land merely sleeps, as does the first and greatest king of the land { Gilles La Breton.} That he naught be dead only resting, awaiting the time he is needed again. This Holy day be marked with plays depicting his divine departure and return, along with prayers of a speedy end to the cold days of winter. A grand feast is held as all welcome the return of spring and regrowth, thus incorporating much older Bretonni celebrations and tribal druidic traditions. Very few places, beyond the the most isolated rural communities, still preform a blood sacrifice at the shortest day of the year. Known infamously as the Burning-man ritual. Even though such practice has been outlawed by the Grail Council and the King in Couronne. 'Days Of The Week' The standard Eight Bretonnian days of the week, evolved with a heavy influence from the tribal traditions of their Empire cousins. There are of course many differences. Different names and cultural traditions colouring them greatly, as befits the more stable and civilized system of Feudal guardianship found within the Kingdom of Gilles La Breton. The calendar has nary been so formalized, nor so rigorously enforced as within the Empire. The actual order of the days, their importance and traditions in organizing a community, and the daily tasks required to keep all running smoothly, varies greatly from Duchy too Duchy, and even within them depending upon how isolated a community is from its neighbours. The order here mentioned be standard for the region of City Couronne and its neighbours. '' {Thus should it nary be the standard of the entire kingdom.}'' A goal which the Brotherhood of the Grail council, endeavors to achieve at some future date. All days are being listed first in the common Gothic root tongue of the peasant stock, then in the noble {High Bretonnian} tongue. *'Levy Day (Jour-de' Levy)' All peasants and freemen of a labouring trade, are commanded to practice of the Bow and staff upon this day. Being the start of a new week, the local lord or knight, gathers his Mense obligation and peasant Levy. There to drill them upon the order of battle should they ever be required at call. Thus the day has become a day of freindly competition amongst men, in the martial skills and the building of comradeship under arms. *'Kings Day (Le Jour du Roi)' This is being the first official work day of the week and most commonly held as the first day of the week in most other Duchies. All folk return to work in honour of the King, peasants doth give of their labour unto their feudal lord and master as tithe. Thus they work the land and estate of their master in joyful service and loyal duty. *'Market Day (Le Jour de Marche)' Upon this day, also known as {Merchant's Day}, within all the larger towns and few cities of Bretonnia. All tradesmen and merchants are allowed to gather, thus too barter or trade in coin of the realm for goods and services. Although those larger towns with a royal patent to trade and commerce, have permanent markets and trading on a daily basis. Peasants also are being allowed to barter crops and handmade goods for like, or with the permission of their noble master, even for copper coin. The holding of gold and silver being forbidden unto peasants and bonded common labourers in many areas still. *'Baking Day (Jour de Cuisson) ' Bakers and millers are being honoured upon this day. Unsold and day old loaves are offered out to the poor and needy as charity. Fresh baked loaves are seen as a greater act of chivalry thus honouring the Lady, and better for gaining her special favour. In rural areas a baguette or croissant will be left out by the back door of a house, along side a small bowl of milk or a cup of wine to honour the local Faye. It is not unknown for a small favour to being found left in return, within the cup or bowl the next morning. Thus to reward a particularly fine wine or baked offering. This comes usually in the form of a small protective charm or talisman, thus marking the wearer as favoured by the Faye spirits, and a friend of the forest folk. Beware in using such charms though, as the little people have a very odd sense of humor, and one may not like the results of their favours. *'Tithing Day (Jour de la Dime)' This marks the mid week. Craftsmen and all freemen may offer of their labour or goods, unto their Noble lord. This in lieu of Tax in coin upon this day, upon prior arrangement with the receiving Noble party. All peasants must work the fields or within the castle of their lord and master as due their divinely mandated and loyal duty. This be upon and not in lieu of their normal tithes in the form of crops coin and hand made goods upon agreement. The Bailiffs and other authorized representatives do their rounds and collect such tithing upon this day each week. *'Commons Day (Le Plaide pour Jour)' The day upon which one's noble lord and master hears the complaints of those needing advocacy. Judgement is taken against those whom have transgressed against their peers or have betrayed their duties. No class may make or pursue an acusaition upon those of a higher class. All higher ranking Nobles beyond the level of rural knight of the realm, or those with large estates and many folk under their guardianship. May entitle a junior knight or illegitimate offspring as their Sheriff, or hire a studied Magistrate and official Advocates to do this duty under their authority. All punishments, trials and their subsequent executions, are reviewed and carried out upon this day. *'Lady's Day (Du Jour de la Sainte Vierge) ' The most Blessed day of the week. All Nobles and freemen spend the last half day in chapel. Proclaiming their loyalty unto the Divine Guardian of the Land. Peasants may be required to re-swear their loyalty and service unto her Noble representatives. Towards which all are joyfully beholding and indebted. This day is traditionally finished with a meal of fish or any other water related fair if possible. Peasants will usually try to partake of a frog stew. Thus honouring the {Lady Of The Lake}. *'Rest Day (Le Jour de Repos)' Thus we reach the end of the week, to rest and spend time with family and friends, in play and dance and song. Thus To enjoy all that the fair land of Bretonnia offers its loyal people. Peasants are permitted to work their master's land and serve within his castle for only half the day. Then are allowed to work their own or gather food and, {If allowed to as a reward.} Hunt within the forest and field for mushrooms, { not truffles }, berries, frogs insects and even a brace of rabbit, { if they have been particularly loyal and dutiful! } Within most large towns and all cities the common folk are permitted to use this time, thus to beg for charity without harassment. From noon till sunset those with wealth and or Nobility, use the time to show their Noble chivalry and generosity of spirit. Thus earning the good favour of the LADY, and mayhaps the admiration of ones peers or sweetheart. Places of Interest There are few cities in Bretonnia. Most nobles live in mighty castles in the countryside surrounded by a village and only the castles of a handful of dukes protect developed towns, which sport the same name as the respective provinces. The people of Bretonnia consider the life in towns to be somewhat unnatural, fit only for the most desperate and poor. The largest towns are seaports, centres of trade and harbours of the Bretonnian fleets. 'Mousillon' The Dukedom of Mousillon is the cursed dukedom of Bretonnia. The first Duke, Landuin, is reputed to be the finest knight of the Companions of Gilles le Breton and presumably the finest Knight ever. However after his untimely death the land fell into darkness and the name is now associated with evil, a refuge for vile men, dishonoured knights and creatures of evil. The first major incident to tarnish the name of Mousillon involved the Duke Merovech in the Imperial year 1813, during a victory banquet held to celebrate the defeat of an invasion of Bretonnia by the Skaven. The knights and nobles who attended were disgusted to see his halls decorated with impaled criminals and the meals served by shambling servants who more resembled the undead than living men. In a drunken fury, Merovech accused the other nobles of insulting his hospitality, causing the King to challenge him. In the inevitable duel that followed, Merovech ripped the King's throat out and drank his blood from a goblet. (There is no evidence to suggest he was a Vampire, however). The rest of Bretonnia denounced the duke, and invaded Mousillon. Many of his own knights renounced their feudal oaths to him and swore allegiance to Lyonesse. After a bloody final battle, Merovech was slain. Five hundred years later Mousillon was involved in the Affair of the False Grail in which the Lord and Lady of Mousillon perished during a siege of their castle, and a new duke has never been appointed. However in recent years rumours of a self-appointed Duke have begun to circulate, a black-armoured knight who is assembling the evil men and creatures that dwell there. It has been rumored that the current King, Louen Leoncoeur, is planning to lead a fresh invasion of Mousillon. It is no secret that many Bretonnians would love to see Mousillon burned to the ground and destroyed once and for all. 'Brionne' Brionne, one of the smaller duchies of Bretonnia, is nevertheless famed for its priavteers. The merchants and sea captains of Marienburg insist that Brionnese privateers are the scourge of their trade. 'Couronne' The King of Bretonnia's personal fief, the Duchy of Couronne is where he keeps court. The King's personal castle is built upon Elven ruins. Additionally, there is a temple of Shallya in Couronne that is one of the most popular pilgrimage sites in the entire Old World. 'Bordeleaux' The Duchy of Bordeleaux is justly famed for the quality of its wine. Timeline of Bretonnia This is a time of all major event's of Bretonnia's history, including those event's triggered or led by these Bretonnian knights of the realms. All dates are under The Empire's calender. The Bretonni calendar measures year 0 from the founding of Bretonnia by the noble Gilles Le Bretton. A single standard year is like the Imperial year 400 days long, divided into twelve months of 32 - 33 days each. With six intercalary holidays independant of the week days. A new year officially begins upon the Witching Night. This being roughly around the same time as the Empire's Hexenstag. It shares many of the same Holy days as the Imperial Calendar from which it evolved, however with different names and cultural traditions, primarily a devotion to the Lady Of The Lake. *-1500 - It is said that the Elves forsook the Old World and the insular Dwarves retreated further into their mountain strongholds. The land becomes overrun by all manner of evil-natured creatures. *-1000 - The chiefs of the Bretonni people, proud and warlike horse tribemen, traveled over the Grey Mountains. Hundreds of years of constant warfare follow as they settle in these fair lands, and attempt to drive out the Greenskins. *-700 - The Bretonni lands become dominated by around twenty main horsemen tribes of all are descendents of the first tribes of Bretonni that crossed the Grey Mountains. Smaller tribes are amalgamated into these or destroyed outright. *-650 - The Bretonni penetrate the Forest of Loren leave only a handful of survivors, driven mad by fey terrors, and the forest enters Bretonnian folklore as being a haunted, magical place. *-500 - The Bretonni tribes continue to fight amongst themselves for control of the lands, and the borders of each lord's realm constantly shifts. Nevertheless the tribes commonly ally to fight against the Orc's and Goblin's tribes of the Mountains. Many lords of the Bretonni built great strongholds in their land to keep the Greenskin's in check. *-15 - In this year, the foreign hero Sigmar fough against the Orc's and Goblins and broke their power in the lands of the east. *100 - History relates that fleets of undead came and did evil in the lands of Bretonni *577 - Greenskins raids increase, and many settlements are burnt to the ground. Retaliatory raids against Orcs slay thousands. However, several powerful Bretonni tribes fall and their lands are claimed by rivals *770 - The lands of the Bretonni isd divided into sixteen areas, each controlled by one of the major tribes. These have since remained relatively stable, althought two lands, Glianborielle and Cuilleux are latter destroyed. *930 - The lands of Cuileux, lying between Brionne and Quenelles, is overrun by a massive Orc invasion led by the warlord Gragabad. The horsemen of Cuileux ride forth in one final tragic battle, where their lines ends. Quenelles and Brionne ride forth, and scatter the Greenskin hordes but at a grave cost. The two lords meet each other in single combat to decide who will take the land. The lord of Brionne is cut down and Quenelles expanded. *932 - Balduin, Lord of Brionne, leads his horsemen to victory against the Orcs. *947 - The northern lands are overrun by Greenskin tribes, as well as Beastmen that pour forth form the Forest of Arden. Around this time, the Norse began to raid the northern coastline regions and the northern Bretonni tribes were devastated by these northerners. *950 - Rosalind of Bastonne weds Theirful, Lord of Lyonnese. Her brother, Gilles, and her husband become strong friends, and the ties between the two realms grow strong. *952 - Gilles of Bastonne becomes famed throughout the lands of Bretonni as the young warrior seek out and slays the giant wyrm, Smearghus. *974 - Orc hordes in the thousands never before seen begin to attack the lands of Bretonni. The lands of Glanborielle is utterly destroyed and subsequently amalgamated into Carcassone. Driving northwards, the Greenskins threaten to overrun Quenelles, Brionne and Aquitatine. *975 - The Orc armies attacking Bastonne are repelled, thought the Lord of Bastonne is slain. The new lord of Bastonne, Gilles leads his horsemen against the foe, joined by his loyal friend Theirulf and the famed Lord Landuin of Mousillon. Both Lysonesse and Mousillon are under intense pressure from Greenskin armies, and they hop to join with Gilles for one final great battle. *976 - GIlles is visited by a vision of the Lady of the Lake, who blesses him and his comrades. Thus Gilles, Landuin and Theirfulf becomes the first Grail Knigts. *978 - The famous battle of Gilles the Uniter, the Lord of Battles as he and his companions ride to save their lands. They are victorious in each and earned much honour, glory, and renown. The deeds of the Companions become legend's of aspiration for all knights, and these battles form the basis for all knights. *979 - The forming of Bretonnia. The lands of the Bretonni tribes are finally secured. A great meeting takes place in the home of Folgar of Artois. Here the formal dukedoms are created and the Bretonnian calendar is introduced. *995 - Gilles le Breton is struck down by a hurled weapon while engaged in a challenge against one of the remaining Orcish warlords of the Grey Mountains, near the edge of the Forest of Louren. As he passes from the world, he has a final vision of the Lady, and his men carry him to a nearby lake. There, he is placed on a ship and sails for all eternity. It is said that he will return to Bretonnia's most dire time of need. *996 - With Gilles unexpected death, it is finally agreed that his son Louis, should become ruler. He immediatly sets off to search the lands for a sign of the Lady and thus earn her recognition, earning his title as Loius the Rash. *1001 - After many great deeds, Louis gained the Lady's blessing. Louis the Rash is crowned with the Crown of Bretonnia by the Fay Enchantress, and thus becomes the king. He draws up the basis of the Decrees of Chivalry, cementing hte strick codes of personal conduct that the companinons lived by today. *1003 - Always competitive, Laudin and Theirulf have a major falling out, with some believing that the cause was over Theirulfs wife, Rosalind. A challage is fought between them with Landiun coming out victorious inflicting a wound across Theirulf's face. *1024 - Agilgar of Parravon is slain. His pegasus Glorfinial, is killed by a pair of Wyverns above the Grey Mountains, and the duke of Parravon falls to his death. *1045 - Bretonnian mourns, for Landuin of Mousillon is found dead at his bed. *1143 - King Guillaume defeats a horde of Orcs at the Battle of Armadur and purses them out of Bretonnia, sparing none. Theirulf of Lyonnese, the last of the Grail Companions whos life was extended by the lady, finally falls in battle. *1175 - Admiral Henri Lamorte of l'Angulle meets the fleets of the Tomb King Amenemhetum the Great, sent northward by Settra at the location of Savage Point. The Undead fleet was miracously repelled. *1245 - The Dragon Mergaste is slain by King Baudoin. *1275 - Lamorte Grail Chapel is pillaged, and the interred body of Henri Lamorte is stolen. *1325 - Tournaments of la Damoiselle d'Artois. One hundred knights jouist for her hand in marriage. *1336 - Duke Melmon of Quenelles disappears on the night of the Spring Equinox. Stories say he was caught up in the ghostly Great Hunt that is said to roam the skies on certain nights. Others say he wandered into the forest of Forest of Louren drawn by fey lights. *1449 - An army of KNights dispatched to assist the Estalians fight hordes of Sultan Jaffar of Araby. The despot is hurled back to Araby. *1451 - The Battle of El Haikk in which Sultain Jaffar of Araby is finally overthrown *1454 - A foul vampiric creature calling itselft the Red Duke terrorises the lands of Aquitatine. It is defeated at the battle of Ceren, pierced by the kings own lace. *1578 - The tournament of Guyenne is which King Jules joiust with one of the fey folk of Athel Loren and is victorious. *1593 - Smell the Gauntlet - A game popular with the peasant children of Brionne - goes awry and instigates a revolt amongst the lower classes. It is crushed mercilessly in a bloodbath by their Bretonnian Lords. *1635 - The Battle of Castellet, Raiders from beyond the sea attacks L'Anguille but was slaughtered by a massive force of 10,000 knights led by the King Philippe. *1681 - On one eve, the dead rises from their graves and terrorise the lands. It is said that this occured all across the Old World due to an ancient evil awakening in the south. *1715 - In the year, fugitives of the accursed Orc horde of the defeated Warlord Gorbag invade Bretonnia. The Bretonnians however managed to slay them all *1813 - The Red Pox ravages Bretonnia and wretched Skavens issued forth from their lairs and invaded the dukedoms of Bretonnia, only the timely arrival of the fey folk of Athel Loren, that Bretonnia managed to push back the vermin-tide. *1932 - The so-called Red Duke rises from his grave, and threatens Aquitatine once more. In his battle, the Duke of Aquintatine is slain. Neverhthless, the Bretonnian Knights are victorious, and the Red Duke flees into the Forestof Chalons. There he is pursued by generations of Questing Knights, but to no avail. *2007 - The Battle of Couronne. Repanse de Lyonesse leads her knights to victory against a horde of Chaos Mauraders. *2201 - King Louren Orc-Slayer declares an errantry war to rid the Old World of the Greenskin threat once and for all. Countless Orc's and Knights were slained during the great war's. *2297 - The Affair of the False Grail in which Duke Maldred of Mousillon and his sorceress consort are dishonoured and Mousillon is formally disgraced, and no duke has since been appointed to govern it. *2300 - In this year, nearly all the people of Mousillon perish from the Red Pox. Duke Maldred and his lady shut themselves within their palace but to no avail. *2320 - The cursed Skaven once again make raids upon the western ports. The King orders the dukes fleet to be strenghtened, and he grants them money's to aid the construction of better ships. *2336 - A man emerges from the Forest of Loren, claiming to be Duke Melon of Quenelles. Within hours he ages dramatically, and dies within the day. *2420 - Divinely inspired by the Lady of the Lake to rid the world of Greenskins, King Charlen renewed the Errantry Wars. A host of knights rode forth to assist the Border Princes and both knights and greenskins were slaughtered in the battles to come. *2422 - Retaliatory attacks from Orcish tribes ravaged Carcossone, while many knights were away fighting in the lands of the Border Princes. The impoverish land suffers frequent attacks. Many hovels were burnt down, and the populace suffered greatly, while the nobles did nothing. *2491 - In the year, the Undead led by the fell necromancer, Heinrich Kemmler, allied with vile skavens, sacked the abbey of Maisontaal. They are repelled by the Bretonnian host. *2500 - Louen Leoncoeur is crowned king of all Bretonnia *2512 - The Spring festival of Bordeleaux is interupted when four peasants dressed as a dragon accidentally slay the peasant playing the "Grail Knight" leading to a town-wide revolt. Some say it was caused by wine supplied by Duke Alberic, which leads to the phrase "as rare as the sober man of Bordeleaux". *2515 - A peasant named Huebald is knighted after saving the Lady Ariadne from the Beast of the Forest - Only the third peasant born to ever to have attained knighthood. He does not survive his first battle. *2517 - Rumours speak of an army gathering within Mousilion led by a mysterious knight. *2519 - The bearers of the Standard of Bretonnia, Armand, becomes the Duke of Aquitaine at the king's order. *2521 - Norse Longships raids have become increasingly frequent and the northern settlements are being slaugheted mercilessly. *2522 - The Storm of Chaos has begun and the armies of Bretonnia are gathering for the coming storm that will engulf the world in Chaos, and Bretonnian's knew that if the Empire falls, then the rest of the world will also. Sources * Armybook: Bretonnia (5th Edition) pg. 5 - 34, 17 - 19 * Armybook: Bretonnia (6th Edition) pg. 6 - 28 * Knights of the Grail (RPG) pg. 6 - 11, 14 - 20, 21 - 29, 30 - 34, 36 - 42 * Barony of the Damned (RPG) pg. 6 - 10 * Warhammer fantasy {RPG} 1986 - 2009 * Tome of Salvation {RPG} Category:Warhammer Fantasy Armies Category:Warhammer World Category:Bretonnia Category:Old World Category:B Category:Geography Category:Countries Category:Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay